Prom
by A fEaRlEsS mEsS
Summary: Two people show up at prom.
1. Chapter 1

Sadie Kane felt giddy as she sat on the plane back to London. Prom! She was going to prom! I didn't matter that she didn't have a date, she was going to prom! Usally, Sadie despised school, but her only day was prom night? It would be an amazing night. Not to mention that she was going to see Liz and Emma again! The only bad thing was that she had to take Carter with her. Just because he had never gone to prom wasn't a good enough reason that she should bring Carter with her. Besides, he still hadn't found Zia (or his 'girlfriend' as Sadie liked to tease him) so really, what was the point

"This is taking forever!" she moaned, yanking her headphones off.

"Try flying from washington to Egypt." Carter said.

Sadie closed her eyes and rested her head, trying to make the best of things.

A/N: That was the proluge


	2. Liz and Emma

The plane landed in twenty minutes. Sadie stayed behind Carter (She'd never been to an airport befor and wasn't in the mood for getting lost,) grabbed her black suitcase at baggage claim,(Sadie usally hated solid colors, but this one was advertised as Anubis Black, and she couldn't resist buying a suitcase that's color was the name as her favorite god of dead.) then walked behind Carter to the front on the airport where Liz and Emma would be waiting for them. Oh great, she thought, Liz and Emma would go gaga over Carter. The thought made her want to throw up. The airport was extreemly and Carter had to zigzag tl avoid running into someone or somthing. After what felt like an eternity of left and right turns, they finally reached th front of the airport, where Liz and Emma were waiting for them. "SADIE!" they screamed as they rushed over to tackle her into a bear hug. The they saw Carter. The giggled as they shook his thought they looked like morons,but Carter didn't seem to notice. "he "you guys must be Liz and Emma. I'm Carter, Sadie's brother. The girl with the honey blonde hair and choclate eyes (which reminded Sadie of Anubis's goregous eyes,) giggled, "I'm Liz." she geustured towards the blode-hair green-eyed girl "And this is Emma." 


	3. Dinner

Sadie sat on Liz's bed as she explained to them about her absence.

"I was on vacation with dad and Carter." She said

"Did you meet any boys?" Liz giggled

Sadie thought about Anubis. But before she could say "No one" Emma squealed

"Ohhh, I know that face Sadie! Is he hot?"

Sadie turned bright red .

"Yeah," He has brown eyes like melted chocolate, pale skin and black hair. He's adorable!" She gushed. Then she cast her eyes down on the floor. "But I don't have a chance. He's not interested in me."

Liz frowned. "Sure he is. Does he have a girlfriend?"

"No," Sadie admitted, "At least, none that I know of."

"Do you think you'll see him again?" Emma asked

"He works for my dad." Sadie explained. "So… anything new with you?" she asked, desperate to get her mind off of Anubis

"Not really" Liz shrugged "But your brother is SO hot." Liz gushed. Emma nodded in agreement.

"He has a girlfriend, you know." Sadie chimed in. Liz and Emma pouted. " Her name is Zia. Carter asked her out to the mall." She explained

"Why do all the cute guys have to have a girlfriend?" Emma pouted

Sadie shrugged.

Carter sat in Liz's brothers, Rick's room. Luckily for Carter, Liz had a brother that was obsessed with Egypt.

"You went to Egypt? NO WAY!" Rick gushed then he began to ramble off into questions. Carter tried to answer all of them.

"Have you been to a ancient city?" Rick inquired.

"A few. My friend, Zia, lived in a village on the sit of an ancient village."

Carter said

"So you have a Egyptian girlfriend! Sweet!"

"Uhh..." Carter felt his face turn red. "well, um, she's not exactly my girlfriend. She's just a friend"

To Carter's surprise, rick didn't ask another question. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said

That night, Mrs. Rosette (Liz and Rick's mother) cooked chicken and rice, with of course, tea.

"So Carter," Liz said, scooting her chair closer to Carter, " Tell us about your girlfriend."

Carter turned as red as the tomatoes and glared at his sister. Sadie looked guilty

_Sorry, _she mouthed.

"Umm…who?" Carter asked

Liz rolled her eyes. "Zia. Duh. Sadie told us."

"Oh. Her. Yeah. She's very pretty. And kind. Did Sadie Perhaps tell you about her _boyfriend?_"

Liz and Emma turned to an extremely red-faced Sadie

"He is NOT my boyfriend." She said through clenched teeth.

"Sure." Carter said rolling his eyes. Then he looked up dreamily, as if in a trace. "Stimulating" he mocked.

Sadie stood up to hit him, and then Mrs. Rosette stopped her.

"Maybe we should talked about something else" she suggested

Sadie obliged


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

S

A

D

I

E

The next morning I awoke to Liz and Emma screaming my name.

"SADIE! WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING PROM DRESS SHOPPING!"

I pulled off the covers, got dressed in a ruffled white and lavender striped tanktop and jeans, pulled my hair into a ponytail, ate breakfast, and laced up my combat boots. Before you knew it, I was out the door.

"I cant belive we're going to prom in like, two days!" Liz enthused.

"I know! I dont have a date, but who cares!" I said.

"Maybe Anubis will show up" Emma teased. I felt my face grow hot. "not likely." I muttered, completly embarrassed.

After the short walk we entered the shopping center. The shopping center in London in huge. it has about 100 different shops and 3 floors with a rather large food pointed to a shop on the map titled "Senora's Prom Dresses"

"Lets go there" she said.

Since i couldnt argue with a store with "Prom dresses" right in the name, we went there first. And later, I would be so glad we did.

The shop was huge. Dresses of all kinds lined up on the racks. Curtains blocked off small areas for changing rooms. A large mirror was plastered on to the one of the walls. I pulled a long red dress off the rack and said, " I think i'll start off with this one."

After about an hour i found a lovely silk light pink dress. I was sleavless with rhinestones on the top. I decided to try it on.

Anubis's POV

I walked trough the shopping center. I had just recived orders from lord Osiris to check on his rather lovely daughter. I was happy to oblige. I walked in to a random shop and saw two girls. The saw me and blushed. I decided to talk to them.

"Hey," I said

" Hi." they replied in unison.

Then a familiar voice said, "I have it on!" Then Sadie Kane walked out.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Anubis's POV

I swear to Ra my heart stopped. One look at Sadie and I forgot who I am, where I was, how to breath and how to speak. She was prettier than the Greek goddess Aphrodite.

As soon as I recovered I said, "Hello, Lady Kane. You look beautiful."

Saide's POV

Oh. My. Gods. Did Anubis just say I looked beautiful?

"Thanks." I blushed. "Its my prom dress." Anubis's eyebrows raised.

"Prom, eh? What lucky man gets to escort you to the prom?"

"No one." I blushed.

"Ah. I see. Are you still going to dance?"

"'Well, I dont have anyone to dance with." I shrugged

His eyes twinkled mischieviously and he stepped closer to me. He took my hand a said 3 words that i would never expected.

"Care to dance?"

I nodded and we go into the position for a waltz. In no time we were dancing around the store. He smiled at me and said,

"You dance well, Lady Kane."

I shrugged. " So why exactly are you here?" I asked

"Lord Orisis sent me to check on you."

"Well,tell dad im doing fine." I replied.

"I will." he said

I've got to go now." he said. I felt a pang of dissapointment.

He kissed my hand and i blused.

"Farewell, Lady Kane."

He turned to leave. "Anubis! Wait!" I said he turned around and i threw my arms around him and kissed his cheek. I smiled at his shocked expression. "Thats for everything."

"It was nothing." he blushed. He kissed my hand one last time and i watched him walked out the store, feeling like i was flying.

A/N- sorry about not comibinig these two. My iphone wouldnt let me type up this on the last chapter, so this was chapter 4 part 2. Review! 


	6. Chapter 5

Anubis's POV

I left the store grinning like a fool and trying to remeber what my name was. I'll bet I have cherry lipgloss smeared on my cheek. I geuss I should probably wash that off before I get back to Lord Orsiris, but something told me iI didnt want to.

Sadie's Pov

I felt like flying as I watched Anubis go.I can still feel his arms around me and the warmth of his body as it had been pressed next to my own. I can feel his hands running through my hair, and when I close my eyes I can see his face. His choclate eyes and his perfect smile. How magical.

Liz and Emma rushed towards me "Oh my gosh!Sadie!Just exactly who was that incredibly hot guy!"

"Anubis." I said, epicly failing at trying to sound like I didn't care. I geuss I didnt mention his name by the confused look on my friends faces. "You know, the guy that works for my dad."

Liz's eyes widened "That was him! Geez he's SO hot! No wonder you like him!"

Carter's Pov

I walked down the street to the mall to shop for my tux for prom with Rick. I never knew one kid could ask so many questions in so little time. It was impossible to answer all of them, but I tried to answer most of them.

"Do you think Zia will show up?" Rick asked.

"Probably not."

Rick rolled his eyes as we walked inside. We worked our way through the crowds and we ran into Anubis (not literally, just figurativly) who looked like he'd won a million dollars. I was about to ask him if he did when I noticed my sisters lipstick (or lipgloss, whatever you want to call it) smeared on his cheek.

"Hello Carter." Anubis said, formally bowing to me.

"Hey. I see you ran into Sadie." Anubis blushed at the comment."This is Rick. Rick, this is Anubis."

Rick's eyes widened "Is this the guy your sister won't shut up about?"

Anubis blushed like crazy. "Um, yeah." I said, feeling uncomfortable.

AN:Zarter next chapter! Liz and Zia have a fight! 


	7. Chapter 6 part 1

Carter's Pov

So after that rather uncomfortable conversation with Anubis, Rick and I ended up in Dawson's Tuxedoes (which we found out were definatly NOT cheap, which I dont get 'cause most of them looked like they could be located in walmart or some cheap thrift shop.)

"May I assist you in any way?"I heard an singsong voice

I turned around to see selnder woman with far to much makeup on. Im not saying it wasnt pretty but, it was a little much in my thoughts. she looked about mid twenties.

"Nah." I said "We're cool. But thanks anyway."

The woman nodded and headed back to the counter "Just call me if you need anything."

I nodded andstarted browesing through the many expensive tuxedoes.

Zia's pov I could not have felt so lost if I tried. This morning I awoke somewhere in London. I had randomly walked arund untill I ended up in this place people call a mall. And I still have no idea where the heck im goin .

I pushed my way through legions of people, and walked untill I came right in front of a store. I walked right into the store without checking the name or anything, hoping thatt someone inside could help. The shop I wanderd into was a tuxedo shop. Huh. It looked practicly deserted except for a young boy that looked 13 or 14 with shaggy black hair and startling blue eyes. His eyes were foucused on the dressing oom as if he were waiting for some one. Then there was woman behind the desk. I walked over to her, hoping that she could help me.

Carters pov

"So what do you think of this one?" I asked Rick as I walked out of the dressing room. I had found a nice looking classic style tux I decided I liked and wanted to try on. I dont want to brag or anything like that, but I thought it looked pretty good on me.

Rick nodded. "I looks good on you. You should see if they have that type in blueRick nodded. "I looks good on you. You should see if they have that type in blue."

I rolled my eyes. " Rick,not everything has to be blue you know"


	8. Chapter 6 part 2

"Whatever. Everything looks better in blue."

"I think the black is nice."

A third voice had entered our conversation. And that voice sounded familiar. Then the one and only Zia Rashid walked up and straighed my bowtie.

"The black suits you well, Carter. I like it." I tried no to blush. I failed.

" when did you become a fashion expert?"

Zia smiled. " I am no fashion expert. I just stated my opinion." i grinned. Good 'ol Zia.

"Hey Carter, dude, would you mind introducing this random person to me." Rick said

I rolled my eyes (I tend to do that around Rick alot). "Rick, This is my good friend Zia Rashid."

Sadie's Pov

I walked through the mall with liz and Emma after we purchesed our dresses"I guess we should probably go see if Carter and Rick are ready to go." I suggested.

Carters 's Pov

Ricks eyes widened"Dude this is Zia! Man you were right! She IS totally hot!"

Zia and I blushed. But luckly before he could say anything more, Sadie, Liz and Emma entered the store.

Sadie's eyes widened when she saw Zia. "Zia!" she exlaimed, throwing her arms around Zia.

"Woah!" Zia laughed, hugging Sadie back. "I thought you didnt like me!"

Sadie let go "I never said I didnt like you, I said I didnt trust you."

Zia smiled. "Its nice to see you too Sadie. Would you mind introducing me to your friends?"

Liz crossed her arms and glared at Zia. "I think I can introduce myself, thank you very much. Im Liz, and I cant say im pleased to meet you."

Sadie's eyes widened in shock and horror. "Liz! Knock it off! Zia's a friend!"

"this witch is no friend of mine." Liz snapped

"I am no witch." Zia stated.

"You look like one."Liz sneered

"Apparently witches got hotter" rick mumbled. Zia blinked. "I will go now." she left. Carter went after her. "I promised your shabti a date at the mall. Would you go with me?"' he asked. Zia smiled. "it'd be my pleasure."


End file.
